Bad Faith
Bad Faith 'is the ninth case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the ninth case of Parkwood. It takes place in Parkwood University, appearing as the third case in the district. Plot Arrived at the cemetery, Leo and the player realized that they were too late, finding the dead body of Cyril hanging on a tree branch with a chess piece symbol sewn into his chest. After the shocking realization, the detectives sent the body to the autopsy and looked for more clues. They found a pendant belonging to the school's Occult Club president Coul dé Bristynt. He was asked about the victim and told the duo that he visited the club on Friday but hasn't been there in a few days because he was busy during the weekend. In the club room, they found a big puddle of blood which belonged to Cyril, assuming he was killed in the club room. They then suspected the victim's Criminology professor, Gabriella Sinclair, and member of the occult club Eve Rains. After that, Nellie told Leo and the player that after having another look around the cemetery, she saw someone running away from her and towards to university park. There, they found a glittery mask which belonged to drama student Johnny Butler. He said that he was practicing a play with some of his friends in the park and must've forgotten his mask. They also found a keychain under a pile of leaves which they sent to analysis in the lab. Even though they sent it to Eric, he brought in Nellie after the duo came to the station to check on him, explaining that this keychain belonged to Nellie's younger sister and she immediately recognized it when she came into Eric's lab while he was looking for samples. Lynn was questioned about the murder before Leo and the player investigated the cemetery again. After finding some more clues, they talked to the victim's professor again after discovering that she was having an affair with Cyril. Later, the detectives find Coul and other occult club members in the park doing some sort of weird ritual. Eventually, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest occult club president Coul dé Bristynt for the murrder. Coul was confronted by the team's evidence but denied all accusations until the end until he eventually broke down and started crying, but not to confess, to explain that he doesn't remember killing Cyril. When questioned about this, Coul told the duo that the day before the investigation, he woke up not remembering anything about the day before. He tried to play it off to everyone and acted as normal as possible, but couldn't remember what happened or what he did. Not knowing what to do, Leo and the player brought Coul to the station and let Peter have a talk with them. A little while later, Peter told the detectives that he was inflicted by the same brainwashing Caroline underwent. Which surprised him though was the fact that the effect it had on Coul was different from the effect it had on Caroline. Peter then said that a trial will be held the next day so he can figure out what exactly happened to Coul. Post-trial, the player joined Peter in his lab to ask him if he made any more progress on Coul. He said that maybe finding something Coul came in contact with during his period of being brainwashed could help him remember more details, requesting them to investigate the occult club room again. There, they found a drawing of Coul being surrounded by dark stickmen with red eyes. When they showed him this drawing, he managed to remember that someone showed him that drawing and then everything went blank until he woke up again. Still, without not knowing much about what happened to Coul, Peter told the player that he will use the few hours he has left to talk with him until he will attend his trial. Then, Chief Woods told Leo and the player to have another look around the cemetery, saying that if whoever prepared the puzzle with the chess piece for them might have more things hidden there. Back at the cemetery, the detectives found a black bag in which they retrieved an essay about something called the Black Knight Brotherhood. They sent it to the lab and then learned that the Black Knight Brotherhood ''was a secret society founded around the time Parkwood was still in its beginnings. In the essay it was written that the Brotherhood was an evil organization thirsty for power and control over the city, going as far as to assassinate the original founder of Parkwood who's legacy was never passed on to the point that the actual founder is unknown. The essay also mentions that shortly after the founder's assassination, the society started to slowly disappear and never again resurfaced in Parkwood. After learning this information, the team started to piece the puzzle together, mentioning the chess piece Annie told them about when she talked about her father's kidnapping, the black knight chess piece that was left for the team to find and also the black knight chess piece symbol sewn into the victim's chest. They then came to the conclusion that the society or people trying to mimic the society have resurfaced and are toying with the police. The writer of this essay, law student David Paris, was confronted about it and asked why he wrote it. David told them that he and a few of his friends were very interested in the history of Parkwood, but because of the death of the founder and the minor amount of details about its early days, the easiest accessible thing for them was the Brotherhood. David was also questioned about the brainwashing but told the duo that he had never heard of it nor is he interested to learn about it. Later, the team went to attend Coul's trial where Judge Anemone sentenced him to temporary counseling in a mental asylum, hoping they can get him back on track. After that, the whole team gathered in the station to talk about what they've learned about the Brotherhood, saying that without any clues, they can't conduct a whole investigation. Chief Woods told them to have an extra lookout for anything suspicious and that they will for sure find more clues about how the brainwashing technique came to be and who is toying with the police with it. Summary Victim * '''Cyril Rey '(found with a chess piece symbol sewn into his chest) Murder Weapon * '''Needle Killer * Coul dé Bristynt Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks Rocket Cow. * This suspect knows witchcraft. * This suspect takes antidepressants. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks Rocket Cow. * This suspect knows witchcraft. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks Rocket Cow. * This suspect knows witchcraft. * This suspect takes antidepressants. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks Rocket Cow. * This suspect knows witchcraft. * This suspect takes antidepressants. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks Rocket Cow. * This suspect takes antidepressants. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer drinks Rocket Cow. * The killer knows witchcraft. * The killer takes antidepressants. * The killer has black hair. * The killer has A+ blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Cemetery. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pendant; Victim identified: Cyril Rey) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer drinks Rocket Cow) * Examine Pendant. (Result: New Suspect: Coul dé Bristynt) * Ask Coul why he was at the cementery. (New Crime Scene: Occult Club Room) * Investigate Occult Club Room. (Clues: Victim's Backpack, Faded Paper, Dirty Candle) * Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Victim's Laptop) * Analyze Victim's Laptop. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Gabriella Sinclair) * Talk to Gabriella about the victim. * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Eve Rains) * Confront Eve about the murder. * Examine Dirty Candle. (Result: Weird Ashes) * Analyze Weird Ashes. (09:00:00; Result: The killer knows witchcraft) * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate University Park. (Clues: Mask, Pile of Leaves, Trash Can) * Examine Mask. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspsect: Johnny Butler) * Question Johnny about his mask. (Result: Johnny drinks Rocket Cow, Johnny knows witchcraft) * Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Keychain) * Analyze Keychain. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Lynn Forester) * Talk to Lynn about the murder. (Result: Lynn drinks Rocket Cow) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Can) * Analyze Bloody Can. (12:00:00; Result: The killer takes antidepressants; New Crime Scene: Dead Tree) * Investigate Dead Tree. (Clues: Locked Phone, Faded Note) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; Result: Talk to Gabriella Sinclair again) * Confront Gabriella about the intimate conversation. (Result: Gabriella drinks Rocket Cow, Gabriella knows witchcraft) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Talk to Eve Rains again) * Ask Eve about her threat to the victim. (Result: Eve drinks Rocket Cow, Eve knows witchcraft, Eve takes antidepressants) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Ask Coul what he is doing. (Result: Coul drinks Rocket Cow, Coul knows witchcraft, Coul takes antidepressants; New Crime Scene: School Gate) * Investigate School Gate. (Clues: Torn Note, Chocolate Box) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Weird Threat) * Analyze Weird Threat. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Johnny Butler again) * Confront Hohnny about threat. (Result: Johnny takes antidepressants) * Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Talk to Lynn Forester) * Question Lynn about the gift for the victim. (Result: Lynn takes antidepressants) * Investigate Paintings. (Clues: Bloody Glasses, Box) * Examine Bloody Glasses. (Result: Bloody Hair) * Examine Box. (Result: Sewing Needle) * Analyze Bloody Hair. (09:00:00; Result: The killer has black hair) * Analyze Sewing Needle. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has A+ blood) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Loss of Heart and Soul (3/6)! Loss of Heart and Soul (3/6) * See what Peter knows about Coul's condition. (Result: New Clues on Occult Club Room; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Occult Club Room. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Creepy Drawing) * Analyze Creepy Drawing. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Coul dé Bristynt again) * Ask Coul if he remembers anything. (Reward: Leather Choker) * Investigate Cemetery. (Clues: Black Bag) * Examine Black Bag. (Result: Faded Notebook) * Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Essay) * Analyze Essay. (03:00:00; Result: New Quasi-Suspect: David Paris) * Confront David about his essay. (Reward: 2000 Coins) * Attend Coul's trial. (Prerequisite: All tasks finished) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Parkwood Category:Parkwood University